Supercut: Casi lo teníamos todo
by jo.stranger
Summary: One-shot del ship Superman/Brainiac 5, inspirado por el capitulo final de la temporada 3 de Grey's Anatomy, "Casi lo teniamos todo" y la canción del disco Melodrama de Lorde, Supercut. Es un mundo en el que Brainiac 5 y Superman tienen una relación despues de la primera temporada y toda su relación se desarrolla antes de la segunda temporada. Aqui esta el inicio y el final.
1. Prefacio

Habia una vez, un alienigena que queria ser humano, lo queria ser con tantas ganas que viajo al futuro y descubrió que se convertiria en una leyenda, descubrió que se convertiría en Superman; conoció y formó parte de la Legión de Superheroes, una organización del siglo XXXI que protegia a toda criatura viviente en la galaxia, necesitaban ayuda y Clark Kent necesitaba saber que significaban sus poderes.

Habia una vez, un alienigena con una inteligencia nivel doce que anhelaba el pasado, lo anhelaba tanto que lo trajo al futuro y se enamoró de él. Brainiac 5, el robot alienigena más sentimental no habia desperdiciado la oportunidad de traer a Superman apenas la Legión acepto que necesitaban ayuda, no dudó en viajar al siglo XXI por un alienigena que protegería a personas (y alienigenas) mejor que cualquier ejercito. Clark. La única persona de la que sabia todo al respecto y que aun así, su presencia hacía que en alguna parte de Brainy ocurriera un corto circuito porque su sistema llegaba a un punto que no entendia. No entendia por qué al escuchar a Clark decir su nombre podia medir la frecuencia su voz, saber si estaba feliz, relajado, triste o preocupado, pero no entendia porque sus palabras resonaban dentro de su pecho y lo hacian sentir vacio, como si hubiera un hueco dentro de su pecho que solo queria llenar de Clark.

Brainiac 5 estaba enamorado de Superman, pero sobre todo, hacia un gran equipo con él. Planeaban y actuaban, resolvian cualquier incoveniente y aunque en esa primera vez que Clark visitó el futuro sí tuvo varios momentos con Brainy, como cuando se daban cuenta que uno miraba al otro o cuando sus miradas se encontraban en el mismo momento y se sonreian y se sonrojaban, pero no se decian nada. Brainiac 5 empezo a visitarlo en el pasado, cuando Superman regreso a su tiempo, pero solo de vez en cuando, el viento de Kansas y la compañia de Clark siempre lo hacian sentir mejor.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre Brainy?- le preguntó de repente Clark en una de las visitas de Brainy. Estaban en el granero, tirados sobre la paja viendo las estrellas. Brainiac sonrió.

-Querl Dox- le respondió, mirando a las estrellas.

-Ah, bueno, porque le acabo de poner a esa estrella Querl Dox.- le dijo Clark rapidamente. Brainiac 5, con una inteligenicia nivel doce sabia el nombre de las estrellas desde el punto de vista terrestre.

-Por esa estrella mis padres me llamaron Querl Dox

-No es cierto- dijo Clark sorprendido levantandose de su lecho de paja para ver a Brainy con una sonrisa. Brainy sonrio al ver una sonrisa en el perfecto rostro de Clark y también se incorporó, estaban sentados en la paja, uno frente al otro, sus piernas casi se tocaban.

-Si,- respondió Brainy sonriendo -en Colu casi siempre deciden ponerte el nombre de una peculiaridad en el universo

-¿Y cuál es la peculiaridad de esa estrella?

-Okay, creo que puedo decirte porque esa peculiaridad pasa 500 años en el futuro y, bueno, es que esa estrella que vez ahi, empezó a tener varias explociones internas y comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas pequeña. Hasta que un día, sin previo aviso y sin que nadie lo esperara, la estrella se convirtió en cometa y se fue de ahi, el cometa-estrella Querl Dox. Creo que mis padres siempre supieron que me iría de Colu.

-Yo creo que sabian que brillarías tanto, que te irías a compartir ese brillo.- le dijo Clark acercandose a él para tomar su mano, Brainiac lo miró y en su mirada habia tristeza y amor y vulnerabilidad.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?- dijo Brainiac

Clark lo miro con el mismo amor y vulnerabilidad, y lo beso. Fue un beso lento y tierno, que decia todas las cosas que querian decir del otro, que se deseaban, que cada vez que se encontraban uno mirando al otro estaban pensado en hacer eso que hacian en el granero, besarse.

-Porque estoy contigo- dijo Clark -Querl Dox, por eso soy tan perfecto, porque veo tu brillo, Querl Dox.

Y lo besó de nuevo.


	2. chapter 1

Era otra noche lluviosa, Brainiac 5 estaba en el apartamento que compartía con Superman. Clark se había ido hace días; dado a que el famoso Superman (o sea, Clark Kent) era alguien del pasado, del siglo XXI y Brainiac del siglo XXXI, tenían una relación complicada. Por instancia, Brainiac le habia hecho a Superman un reloj para viajar en el tiempo con el que podía contar el tiempo que estaba en el futuro (y si asi lo queria) regresar a su presente varios días después de que se fue, o cualquier cantidad de tiempo que se haya ido. Claro que eso casi no pasaba, Superman siempre estaba ocupado y si fuera por el mismo Clark viajaría incluso antes en el tiempo, para ayudar; pero por supuesto Brainiac nunca se lo permitía, Brainiac prefería no interferir tanto con las líneas temporales, un accidente, un descuido, podía cambiar todo el universo que conocían. Pero eran cautelosos. Y por petición de Clark, Brainiac puso un botón para que si alguna vez, alguien del siglo XXI necesitaba su ayuda puedan localizarlo en el futuro; y Brainiac, que conocía las complicaciones y las ventajas de los viajes en el tiempo, decidió agregarle una característica más, el reloj sonaría en el momento más conveniente para Superman mientras estuviera en el siglo XXXI. Pero para la desgracia de Brainiac, el reloj podía sonar en un momento que no fuera conveniente para él. Lo habían llamado. Y no había regresado. Lo extrañaba tanto como sus circuitos se lo permitían, ya habían pasado tres días desde su partida, Brainiac comenzaba a pensar que había algo malo en ese tiempo sin Clark. ¿Qué había pasado? Y justo cuando Brainiac se preguntaba esto, acostado en la cama que compartía con Superman, oyó un sonido en la sala. Brainiac corrió a la sala y encontró a Superman, con un atuendo roto y desgastado, había algo vacío en sus hermosos ojos azules. Brainiac vio las heridas en el cuerpo de Superman y corrió a ayudarlo. Pero Superman levantó la mano para detenerlo.

-Creí que podía...- dijo entonces Superman, se podía escuchar tristeza en su voz

-Clark, de verdad dejame ayudarte, esos cortes parece que fueron hechos con kriptonita.- dijo Brainiac 5

-Pues claro que fueron hechos con kriptonita, me los hizo tu software pasado, Brainiac 1- dijo tajante Superman -Y yo sé- continuó Superman -que ese no eres tu, no es la version que me muero por ver cada día, que me encanta ver y hablar con él. Yo sé que no eres tú.

Superman suspiró.

-Pero no puedo. No puedo estar en una relación contigo, no puedo vivir contigo, con un... sistema de información- Superman bajó la mirada y una lágrima cruzaba por su mejilla -Necesito estar en mi propio tiempo y no puedo seguir contigo, no ahora... Solo vine para decirte que me voy a ir, y si, puedes volver a buscarme si tú o la Legión necesita ayuda, no duden en llamar.- Brainiac sentía que un liquido se acumulaba en sus ojos y que un extraño dolor se expandía en su pecho.

-Pero... Pero..- trataba de decir Brainiac 5, nunca hubo tanto que procesar en su sistema -me mudé contigo, me hiciste vivir contigo.- Brainiac no encontraba las palabras -Me acostumbraste a ti.- dijo Brainiac 5 encontrando la oración precisa -Me acostumbraste a ti. Me hiciste necesitarte. No puedes irte. No puedes irte.- dijo Brainy, como si no comprendiera todo lo que estaba pasando

-¿Es que no lo ves, Brainy? Si yo te amara por lo eres ahora y no por la idea que tengo de nosotros...- dijo Superman -Yo no estaría aquí, terminando esto.

Entonces Brainiac lo comprendió y eso solo lo hizo sentirse más roto. Brainiac cayó de rodillas, con la mirada vacía, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Sorprendido, Brainiac tomó la lágrima con su dedo y la miró con terror en sus ojos. Era el terror de saber que no era la primera lágrima que le iba a robar Clark Kent. Clark se puso de rodillas frente a él, puso una mano en su rostro y se acercó para besarlo, Brainiac no se movió. Clark besaba sus lágrimas.

-Fuimos buenos, Brainy. Fuimos buenos.

Clark se levantó, le pico a los botones del reloj, justo como Brainy le había enseñado -Adiós Brainy- dijo Superman antes de desvanecerse en el espacio.

Brainiac 5 se quedó de rodillas en la sala del apartamento, entre lágrimas y terror Brainiac 5 se quedó dormido.

Chica Fantasma iba tarde. Había quedado de desayunar con Clark y Brainy en un pequeño pero famoso restaurante de Nuevo Metrópolis, que gracias a su madre (y no estaba orgullosa de eso) habían conseguido una reservación. Chica Fantasma conducía rápida pero cautelosamente, no había terminado de maquillarse, el café que acaba de comprar se le derramaba en el portavasos y encima de todo, iba tarde. Llegó al restaurante y se estacionó. Se miró en el espejo y terminó de ponerse el delineador en el ojo izquierdo y un poco más de rimel, oh, y retocar su labial. Limpió las gotas del café derramado (en el vaso y en el portavasos), tomó el café y el libro de poesía del día que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, lo echó a su bolso y salió del carro.

Caminó a las puertas de cristal que indicaban la entrada al restaurante, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y el frío del aire acondicionado la rodeo. El chico de la recepción la miró, Chica Fantasma llevaba un poncho blanco encima de su playera ajustada de Joy Division, unos pantalones ajustados negros y en sus pies, unos botines de tacón bajo, también color negro. Así se veía profesional, intimidante.

-¡Buenos días, señorita! ¿Cuenta con reservación?- la saludó amablemente el chico de la recepción.

-¡Buenos dias...- Chica Fantasma vio el gafete del chico de recepción -Walter! Si, si cuento con reservación, pero probablemente ya me están esperando.

-Oh, perfecto. ¿A nombre de quien está?

-Tinya Wasso.

Walter se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

-Si. Aqui esta su reservación, ¿para tres, cierto? Pero... No hay nadie esperando.

-Si, es una reservación para tres pero.. ¿cómo dice que no hay nadie esperando? Vengo media hora tarde.- exclamó sorprendida Chica Fantasma.

-Si pude notar su retraso. ¿Quiere pasar a su mesa a esperar a sus acompañantes?- preguntó Walter amablemente

-No. No. Permítame. Hare una llamada.

Chica Fantasma le dio la espalda a Walter y sacó su celular. Llamó al departamento de Brainy y Clark, pero no hubo respuesta. Brainy nunca olvidaba nada, de hecho, pensaba que la iba a regañar de nuevo por llegar tarde, esto no era normal. Llamó al celular de Brainy, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Levantó su mano y lo llamó con su anillo de la Legión, ¿donde diablos estaban? Llamó al anillo de Clark, pero fue ignorada. Chica Fantasma se puso a pensar y decidió ir a buscar a Brainy. Con su anillo de la Legión podía localizar la ubicación del anillo de Brainy, lo hizo y los resultados fueron inmediatos. Brainy estaba en su departamento o al menos su anillo lo estaba. Chica Fantasma volteo una vez más con Walter

-¡Muchas gracias por todo, Walter! Me tengo que ir, dale la mesa a otras personas. Muy amable, le comentaré eso a mi madre- se despidió Chica Fantasma guiñandole el ojo. Salió del restaurante sin esperar una respuesta.

Subió a su auto y le dio un sorbo a su café, trató de tragarse su preocupación, pero no podía quitarse de encima ese sentimiento de que algo iba mal.

Alguien tocaba la puerta del departamento de Brainiac 5 pero Brainiac 5 no se quería levantar del piso de la sala donde se había quedado dormido. Entonces escuchó la voz de Chica Fantasma y abrió los ojos de par en par. Brainiac 5 se sentó, su pelo estaba alborotado y sus ojos se veian mas tristes y vacíos que nunca, trató de levantarse para abrir la puerta, pero cinco segundos despues Chica Fantasma atravesó la puerta con sus poderes y vió la escena menos esperaba ver. Un corazón roto.

Chica Fantasma corrió al piso donde estaba sentado Brainy y se sentó con él.

Brainiac empezó a hablar -¿Por qué estas...- se interrumpió un momento y suspiró -el desayuno.

Chica Fantasma le sonrió -Si... El desayuno.

Brainiac 5 se preguntó qué hora era, vió la luz que entraba por el ventanal a su espalda y calculó que eran las 10:13am. Volteó a su izquierda, a donde estaba el reloj de pared, eran las 10:13am. Chica Fantasma no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Dónde está Clark?- preguntó Chica Fantasma y las palabras resonaron en los oídos de Brainy _¿Donde está Clark?_ Brainiac 5 le sonrió y sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Se fue.- dijo encogiéndose en hombros mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban por sus ojos.

-Pero va a regresar, ¿no? ¿No lleva como tres días en el siglo XXI?- dijo Chica Fantasma trató de sonar esperanzadora.

-Anoche vino. Me dijo que no podía estar conmigo, con un "sistema de información" que "fuimos buenos" que.. -entonces el llanto de Brainy empezó a intensificarse -y no puedo dejar de hacer esto- dijo señalando a su rostro lleno de lágrimas. -No pude ni levantarme de aquí, y aquí me dejó anoche. No tengo fuerzas. No tengo fuerzas. Y... -entonces miró a su alrededor.

-No. No. No. No.- dijo Brainy levantándose del suelo. Chica Fantasma se levantó también sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Clark no está. Ya no está. No está.

-Aún hay varias de sus cosas, tal vez regrese por ellas.- dijo Chica Fantasma tratando de tranquilizar a Brainy

-No. Ya no está. Aquí en la mesa del centro estaba cenicero que le regalé cuando me enteré que fumaba. Ahi, atras de ti, es donde estaba la máquina de escribir que le traje cuando me dijo que no entendía la tecnología del siglo XXXI y que siempre le gusto el toque antiguo de las máquinas de escribir. Ahí en el librero, estaba la armónica que le regaló su papá y que tocaba todas las tardes a las 5. Se fue.- decía Brainiac 5 moviéndose por el apartamento.

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que a cualquier lado a donde mire en este lugar, puedo escanear cientos y cientos de recuerdos que Clark y yo tuvimos aquí. Y puedo reproducirlo en mi mente una y otra vez, este lugar es un recuerdo constante de él y no puedo detenerme. No puedo dejar de escanear nuestros recuerdos. Justo aquí donde estoy parado, bailé con Clark Jenny and the Jets, bailamos por el puro placer de bailar en nuestra casa. El sillón donde vimos tantas películas, siempre se quedaba dormido antes del final. Hasta mi playera favorita me recuerda a él. Y todos los recuerdos se reproducen en mi mente y no puedo dejar de llorar.

-Ay Brainy- dijo Chica Fantasma abrazando a Brainy, no sabia mas que decir.

-Y sabes, Tinya- dijo Brainy -cuando veo los recuerdos, no puedo dejar de pensar en que hice todo bien, le hice un reloj para viajar en el tiempo, casi nunca peleabamos, me disculpaba con él y lo perdonaba. Le enviaba cartas, le dije que estaba bien que saliera con Louis Lane mientras salía conmigo, lo hice todo bien para el universo, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si lo hice bien.

Chica Fantasma no sabía qué decir. Esto cambiaba toda su perspectiva de Clark. Así que solo siguió abrazando a Brainy. Entonces Brainiac 5 respiró profundamente, se separó de Chica Fantasma y la miró.

-Ocupo que me hagas un favor.-dijo Brainy

-Si. Si. Claro. Lo que tú me digas- respondió rápidamente Chica Fantasma.

-No puedo seguir así, Tinya, yo sé que solo han pasado unas horas, pero no puedo, no puedo dejar de ver a Clark en todos lados y no me deja de doler. Y eso solo me hace pensar en correr tras él, ir por él, pedirle que me ame, pedirle que se quede. Y no le puedo hacer eso a Clark ni a Louis ni al universo. Es la única forma de poder volver a ver este lugar sin que duela. Tienes que sacarme todos los recuerdos de mi relación con Clark. Y... Ven.- dijo Brainy tomando la mano de Chica Fantasma que estaba perpleja por el favor que le acababa de pedir Brainy. Brainy guió a Chica Fantasma hasta la habitación que había compartido con Clark, Brainy sacó un montón de sobres abiertos, los amarro con un listón y se los dio a Chica Fantasma.

-No queremos que me encuentre con esto después de olvidar a Clark.

-Brainy, pero yo no...- empezó a decir Chica Fantasma, pero Brainy la interrumpió

-Tinya, el amor es arma poderosa, ayuda mucho a destruir villanos, a reconstruir la confianza de otros, pero muchas veces el amor que uno da, no regresa como uno lo manda, sino que regresa como una explosión, destruyendo todo lo que está dentro de ti, convirtiendo el amor en desamor.-dijo Brainiac 5 con más lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Brainiac 5 respiró profundamente. Respirar calmaba a Brainy. Era como si las cosas pudieran ser más fáciles después de haber respirado varias veces, como si el oxígeno te llenará de fuerza. Y ahora, Brainiac tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca.

-Y aprovechando que soy un "sistema de información"- dijo Brainy -eliminaremos el virus que me provocó tanta destrucción.

-Brainy... Esta es una situación demasiado comprometedora- dijo Tinya -pero lo haré. Eliminaré tus recuerdos de Clark, pero quiero que quede claro que esto no lo hacemos por Clark, no lo hacemos porque él signifiqué mucho, no lo hacemos para que el tenga una absolución por dejarte. Lo hacemos por ti. Porque verte sufrir es lo peor que sentido en la vida. No importa que tan imbéciles sean los chicos Brainy, yo siempre te voy a necesitar. Todos necesitan a alguien como tú.

Brainy le sonrió y abrazó a Chica Fantasma

-Muchas gracias, mi superheroe, mejor amiga y mi persona en caso de emergencias- le dijo Brainy y procedió a explicarle el proceso para olvidar a Clark

-Vas a usar tus poderes para pasar a través de las cosas para tomar la memoria que tiene todos mis recuerdos con Clark. Esta codificado para que mis recuerdos de Clark en la Legión permanezcan y que si necesitamos ayuda lo podemos llamar, solo olvidare los detalles de nuestra relación, del apartamento, pero seguirá el sentimiento de admiración y ese crush imposible que siempre tuve. La memoria esta en mi espalda, debajo de mi omoplato izquierdo, es un cuadro azul, solo lo jalas hacia afuera.

-Okay

Chica Fantasma y Brainiac 5 respiraron profundamente. Y antes de que Chica Fantasma le quitara los recuerdos de su relación con Clark Kent a Brainiac 5 le dijo:

-Lo hiciste bien Brainy. Lo hiciste bien.

Y antes de dejar a Brainiac 5 contestar, Chica Fantasma quito la memoria que tenía todos los recuerdos de la relación de Brainiac 5 y Superman. El semblante de Brainiac cambió completamente, sus ojos, hace unos segundos tristes y vacíos, regresaban a su normalidad, alerta y detallada.

Chica Fantasma (que aun traía su poncho puesto) escondió las cartas y la memoria. El maldito de Brainiac no le había dado tiempo de pensar en que le iba a decir a Brainy al quitarle los recuerdos (o más bien ella no se lo había dado). Decidió que no le mentiría. Brainiac empezaba a evaluar la situación.

-Tinya, no quiero sonar raro, pero ¿qué hacemos en mi cuarto? ¿Abrazados?- preguntó Brainiac separándose de Chica Fantasma

-Nada, hoy íbamos a desayunar juntos y como no llegaste, me preocupé así que vine a buscarte y resultó que solo te estabas actualizando y te acabo de encontrar y te abracé de la emoción de haberte encontrado.- le respondió Chica Fantasma y una lágrima traicionera rodó por su ojo izquierdo.

-Ay Chica Fantasma, estás llorando ¿pasó algo?- preguntaba Brainy preocupado

Chica Fantasma le sonrió para tranquilizarlo

-Solo me preocupé y...- Chica Fantasma suspiró -anoche me peleé con Ultraboy...- Brainiac movió la cabeza en desaprobación. -pero... fui a ver a Timberwolf también- Brainiac abrió los ojos y se enderezó -y pase la noche con él.

-Okay, eso tienes que contarmelo, tú crees que ¿es muy temprano para unas margaritas?


End file.
